Joshua Meets Phineas and Ferb
by MathKing1017
Summary: The young genius, Joshua decided to enter a science fair with a device made of technology nobody has ever imagined. With the invention he can travel any place or electronic e first place he goes with his new device is the show with the best young inventors of cartoons, Phineas and Ferb. This is the first book of the series "The Teleportation Adventures".
1. The Machine

**This is my second attempt at this story. Over a year ago I attempted to write a story but it was poorly written and I stopped after two chapters. Over the year I've gotten back into fanfiction and I started writing again.**  
**I plan on posting each new chapter once a week by Saturday. I might get one up by next Saturday. **  
**I know your looking forward to the story so let's get on with the show so get ready to read Joshua Meets Phineas and Ferb.**

**Chapter 1**  
**The Machine**

Thinking about it only helped to make me more nervous. The science fair was only two days away and my project still needed tons of work. If this worked I would be able to go anywhere I wanted. The hard thing is finding the supplies needed to get around the laws of the universe. Hopefully I could find my way around them by tomorrow or I wouldn't be able to test it. I'd better because I've been researching this for months and I can't enter the science fair with nothing.

"A wire here, a bolt there, and done" I mumbled to myself.

It was about 10 PM when I finished so I went up to bed.

I entered the contest room and noticed something right away. The room we were having the contest in was humongous. It was more than half the size of a football field.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as the stand I was at and the largeness of the frame of the Inter-Dimensional Video Game and TV Show Entering Time Changer with a Remote or, Inter-Dimensional Jumper with a Remote for short ,didn't help.

The judges seemed to be discussing something with each other two stands to the right of me. They wrote something on their clipboards and moved to the stand directly to the right of me where my friend, Julian had his project set up. It looked like he was using potatoes and a few wires to power a small conveyor belt. When Julian pressed a button on a control panel that was connected to the conveyor belt it seemed to power on. The conveyor belt started moving a container to what looked like a volcano.

The container of what appeared to be baking soda moved across the conveyor belt and fell into the volcano. A few seconds passed. I thought "Why would Julian make a volcano that doesn't even eru..."

I would have continued but the volcano erupting gooey red liquid ten feet into the air. The red liquid splattered all over the area that he had prepared for it.

The judges talked with him a bit more then moved on to me.

One of the judges, a female that looked about 5"7' with short brown-ish hair and a slightly tanned skin, looked at a page of her clipboard and asked me "Are you Joshua Star?"

"Yes I am, ma'am" I replied

"What's that Joshua?" Asked a male judge pointing at the huge contraption behind me. He had dark hair and a darker than normal skin color.

"Oh that. That's just my Inter-Dimensional Video Game and TV Show Entering Time Changer with a Remote but I call it the Inter-Dimensional Jumper for short."

"Can we see what it does?"

"Yes but I need to plug it in."

"You can plug it in over there."

"Ok I just didn't know where I was allowed to plug it in at."

So I went over and plugged in the old extension cord that I added to power the main Teleportation engine. Next I went over and told the judges "You might want to look at this window as I open the dimensional teleportation."

The judges decided to look in and so did I. I saw a world full of blocks with huge mountains. The mountains had what looked like blocks of snow on top. To the left there was someplace with trees here and there.

"Oops wrong world." I casually told the judges but I thought "I'll go to Minecraft some time though."

So I changed it to exactly the place I wanted to show them Phineas and Ferb.

"This is the dimension that the characters of Phineas and Ferb live. Have you ever heard of the show."

"Every Friday I watch it with my kids. Don't they have abnormal heads and necks?" Asked the male judge.

"If you call triangular and rectangular abnormal then yes. But to get back on track look at this."

They looked back through the window and saw Phineas and Ferb fixing up their The Beak costume in the backyard. They might even be improving it.

"Now it's time for the final way that I'll show you this works" I told the judges "I'm going into the TV show known as Phineas and Ferb. When I seem to evaporate you can turn off the portal but don't I repeat don't unplug it. Turn it off with this button but don't unplug it."

I then, powered up the main teleportation unit. As soon as it was powered up the device began to make a humming noise. I decided I'd show Phineas and Ferb the technology I'd invented and I'd need to get back anyways so I brought the remote.  
Suddenly, all I could see was light.


	2. Meep The Cosmic Catastrophy

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Winter break was crazy and the exams a week after didn't help one bit.**

**Review reply time. Although I was disappointed because I only got one**

**Skipper917: Didnt you just eat fried chicken. How are you still hungry. Anyways thanks for the compliment.**

**Chapter 2  
Meep, The Cosmic Catastrophe**

I was soon enveloped in a blinding light. A tingling sensation followed it.

After a few seconds the bright light began to dim and the world of Phineas and Ferb formed around me. The Beak costume formed slightly to the left of me and Phineas and Ferb a bit behind it. I looked over at them to see they were shocked as I should have expected. After all I'd be really stunned if somebody started forming right next to me.

I turned to them and said "Hi Phineas, hi Ferb. So what improvements have you made to the Beak so far. By the way I'm Joshua and I come from a different dimension."

They were speechless for a few seconds. Phineas, of course, was the one that spoke first "If your from another dimension how do you know us and how did you determine what this invention is called?"

"In my dimension I watch a TV show called Phineas and Ferb with two brothers building a bunch of crazy things. They started with a roller coaster and they made this super suit to survive an awesomely insane skateboard ramp.

"Let me get this straight in your dimension you watch us build stuff on TV."

"Yep. Just so you know if you were caught by mom with your roller coaster the tri-state area would be forced to work for a guy in a lab coat. All of the children would be locked up too."

"Woah. It'd be that bad. Good thing we weren't caught by mom than. Hey didn't you say you lived in another dimension."

"Yea-

Their was a loud rumble coming from the air above us. We looked up just in time to see Meep's spaceship falling to earth. It was being followed by another spaceship.

I was the first to respond to the scene that just played before me. "We should check and see if Meep's alright."

"Ok let's go" Said Phineas with an urgency in his voice.

Our group of three ran quickly over to the crashed spacecraft, not slowing for a second.

When we found Meep's ship, we opened the hatch on it to reveal a very startled and surprised Meep. But when he regained his composure the short, pink and white creature put on the long black mustache and began to talk.  
"Phineas, Ferb you gotta help m... Who's he?

"Hello I'm Joshua, but you can call me Josh."

"Anyways back to the point, somebody is trying to kill me and I need your help to defeat.."

"Is it Mitch?"

The conversation continued like that for a while. He'd say something I'd interrupt. We eventually started walking. When the conversation was over I had learned a new enemy, who called himself 'The Phantom' had shown up. He has the powers to morph into any specific alien or human and copy their personality exactly.

**Boom!**

The explosion came from a few blocks behind us. We looked back to see the broken pieces of a spaceship.

The broken pieces of Meep's spaceship.

"H..hhe...eeyy g..gguu...ys." I said my voice shaky with fear. I'd glanced up and saw the the spaceship that was previously following Meep. It had turned towards us and the humongous gun on the side started rotating toward us."I.. I think he.. he might still be here."

"Who might still be here?" Meep asked, curious as to why I was trembling.

I simply pointed up. He looked up and said "Guys if we don't move now we'll be toast. We have to get out of its range."

And with that we were off. As we went I glanced back to see an orange hang glider with a picture of what looked to be a platypus with a fedora on his head. It was obviously the OWCA's best agent going back to work.

We had gotten all the way back to the backyard when I remembered.

"I've got to go back home for a few minutes. I should be back within an hour."

"Hey Phineas, Ferb who's your new friend? Oh and you guys brought Meep back." Said Candace from the doorway.

I turned and responded with "Hello Candace, I'm Joshua. I actually have to go now."

I got the remote from out of my pants pocket and pressed the button I'd conveniently marked Home. I'd programmed it to teleport me to the device that I had in my home dimension.

"Be back later." I said to Phineas

"Bye Josh. Hey can you show me that remote next time you come?"

Everything became super bright as he said those words I replied with a simple "Sure" although I was positive he couldn't hear me.


End file.
